1. Technical Field
The present invention is related to a fixture structure, and particularly to an adjustable fixture structure for used in a 3-dimensional X-ray computed tomography device.
2. Related Art
A 3-dimensional X-ray computed tomography (3D X-ray CT) device is a device commonly for displaying an internal structure of an article. In observing, a non-violating X-ray is emitted to see through the article to be detected fixed on a fixture. To detect the article from different directions and angles, the fixture has to be rotated, generally for 360 degrees. Then, an image acquiring device (e.g. charge-coupled device, CCD) is employed to collect the see-through images obtained from different directions and angles. Finally, a computer software is used to reconstruct a 3D image of the article. In this manner, a tomography analysis for a detected article (or specimen) is possible.
Although the 3D X-ray CT device may be widely used and thus practicable, it is still currently to be further addressed for the orientation of the detected article since the see-through images of the X-ray collected from the image acquiring device is closely related to how accurate the orientation of the detected article is. If the detected article deviates from its accurate position, the see-through images collected from the image acquiring device are not correct and complete. And this situation may become worse when the resulted 3D image is magnified.
When the 3D image is magnified, only a small deviation may, as mentioned, cause failure of the image acquiring device for getting complete see-through images for the resulting 3D image. For the currently available, the orientation task of the detected article is performed by manually detaching the detected article from the fixture and then repeatedly adjusting the orientation and position of the article. However, this manner not only wastes time but also cause an inaccuracy of the orientation and positioning of the detected article. Worse yet, a precise article may suffer a possibility of careless damage on the course of being detached from the fixture.
In view of the above, there is a long need for an improved technique for orientation and positioning of the detected article used in a 3D X-ray CT device due to the above mentioned issues.